Harry Potter and the True Test of Loyalty
by HP Reporter
Summary: Harry's 5th year. 3rd chapter up on 4/18/01!!!!
1. Happy Birthday Harry!

Harry Potter and the True Test of Loyalty  
  
  
"BOY GET DOWN HERE!!" Harry groaned. Why did his uncle   
always have to get him up so early every morning? As Harry sat down at the   
table he was surprised when his uncle turned to him, which he rarely did.   
"So when are your 'friends' getting here and how?!?!?!" He asked with a   
snarl in his voice. 'Ron coming!!' Harry thought to himself. How could he   
have forgotten that? It was the first time he would be spending his birthday,   
which the Dursleys had, of course forgotten… again. "Um.." He began,   
trying to remember. " They're gonna be here at 10:00 and are coming by   
Floo Powder again." "What!!!!" His Aunt Petunia shrieked. " Now see here   
boy," Uncle Vernon started but Harry interrupted him. " I already told Sirius   
that I would be there today and this is the only way they can get me." Uncle   
Vernon had shrunk back at the mention of Sirius. " Fine, fine." He said   
before walking out into the living room. Harry went upstairs to get his trunk   
ready.  
  
He was packed and had his trunk in the living room when the clock   
struck 10:00, and sure enough at exactly 10 Mr. Weasley came through the   
fireplace followed by Ron and….. A big black dog?? 'Sirius!!!!' Harry   
thought grinning at the dog, which grinned back. "Ready to go Harry?" Mr.   
Weasley asked. "Yep" Harry replied, never taking his eyes off the dog. Mr.   
Weasley noticed this and smiled. "Well, lets go then." Harry didn't even try   
saying by to the Dursleys, who Sirius was growling at furiously. Ron went   
first, taking Harry's trunk with him. Harry was going to go next, but he   
stopped. " You know," he began. " I don't think the Dursleys believe that I   
have a godfather…" Sirius, taking the hint, turned back into himself. Aunt   
Petunia screamed. " What ya think we should urn them into Sirius? Harry   
asked grinning at his godfather. " A frog or a ferret?" " Frogs." Sirius replied   
almost at once. With this all of the Dursleys ran away screaming. Harry was   
laughing hysterically and so was Sirius. Mr. Weasley however wasn't.   
"They aren't going to let you come back Harry." He said before he, himself   
started laughing. "Come on Harry lets get home." Mr. Weasley said. Harry   
stepped into the fire…  
  



	2. At the Burrow

He was spinning fast, very fast when he finally came to   
a halt at the Burrow. "Harry!!!" Fred & George helped him   
to his feet. " What took so long?" Ron asked. Harry was   
about to answer when Sirius came out of the fireplace   
followed by Mr. Weasley.   
"Hey Har." Sirius said grinning brightly at his godson. "   
Hey Sirius." Harry said coming over to Sirius who in   
gulped him in a hug which Harry gladly returned. "What   
are you doing here?" "Well," Sirius began, "When I heard   
Arthur was coming to get you I couldn't resist coming so.."   
"He begged and pleaded until I finally said yes." Mr.   
Weasley finished for him. "Who me??" Sirius said,   
obviously trying to look innocent. Harry smiled. "How long   
are you going to be here?" "Just for today." Sirius replied. "   
But," He said seeing Harry's face fall. "We're spending all   
day together." And he smiled when Harry's face lit up at   
the chance to spend the whole day together.  
  
Harry and Sirius spent the whole day together,   
working on homework that Harry had left till the end,   
flying around out in the Weasley's paddock in the back,   
taking turns on the Firebolt, just hanging out together. They   
talked with Fred & George over dinner who were   
fascinated to be able to talk to one of the Marauders, and to   
find out that Harry's father was Prongs. Finally it was time   
for Sirius to leave. "Can't you stay any longer?" Harry   
asked. " I'm sorry Har I have to get back I have to talk to   
Dumbledore tomorrow morning." Sirius had to smile when   
Harry tried glaring at him and failed. "Fine." Harry said   
gloomly. "Hey Harry come on I'll see you soon I promise."   
Sirius finally gave up on convincing Harry he would see   
him soon.  
  
As he walked back to Remus's house he sighed. 'I should   
have seen him more often last year. Then he would believe   
me.' "Sirius!!" Sirius turned and saw someone running   
towards him. "Harry?! What are you doing here?" " I..   
Have.. Something.. For.. You.." Harry said trying to get his   
breath back. " Here". He said. " Open it when you get back   
to Professor Lupin's house." " Thanks Harry." Sirius could   
tell it was a book of some sort but didn't say anything.   
"Come on I'll walk you back. " I'm fine Sirius." But Sirius   
didn't listen. He grabbed Harry's hand and they walked   
back together. As they reached the Burrow Harry couldn't   
help but feel lonesome. Sirius was so much fun to be   
around. He hated not seeing him so much. As if he could   
hear what Harry was thinking Sirius said, " Ron and   
Hermione can be fun Harry. And I promise I'll see you   
during school at some point." " Fine fine I'll believe you."   
Harry said, a smile playing at his lips. "Goodnight Harry."   
"Goodnight Sirius."   
  
Sirius watched to make sure Harry was inside safely   
before starting back again.  
  
  
As Sirius sat on his bed in Remus Lupin's house he began   
opening Harry's present. His mouth dropped when he saw   
what was in it. Yes it was a book like he thought but it was   
different.   
  
Inside were pictured of the past 4 years at Hogwarts. All   
of them had Harry, Ron, and Hermione in them. There   
were also little phrases here and there which he had heard   
Harry use before and little captions under most of the   
pictures explaining the 3s adventures of the past 4 years. In   
the back were plenty of pages for the next 3 years. Sirius   
spent most of the night looking at them, laughing at most   
but crying at some like the ones of him, James, Remus, and   
Lily ad of ones where Harry was in Quidditch games,   
always beating the other seeker. 'Yes.' He thought to   
himself. 'this is the best book ever.'  
  
  
Ok the first 2 chapters are short I know!!! Bear with me   
please this is my first true fan fic!!!  



	3. Diagon Ally

The next few weeks went by quickly for Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Soon they were in Diagon Ally, getting their school supplies. First they went to Gringotts to get some money. Harry filled his moneybag with gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts. Then they headed to Flourish and Blotts to get their new books ( "Have enough books Hermione?" "Shut up Ron!" "Nock it off you two."), then to the Apothecary ("Spider legs!!! Yuck!!"), and to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for new robes (" How about these Ron?" " I AM NOT WEARING LACE HERMIONE!!!!" " Fine I was just trying to help." " "Fred and George would be better company then you two." " Gee, thanks Harry." "No prob.")  
After they got all their school supplies Hermione didn't have any excuse to get out of snooping around Quality Quidditch Supplies with Ron and Harry. " Hey Harry check this out!" " No come check out the Firebolt 2001!! The newest broom!" " Boys" Hermione muttered as she dragged them both out by the hem of their shirts. "Come on Herm!! Let us stay!" Harry whined. " Not a chance." She replied. "If you had it your way you would spend your whole day in there!" " So??" Both Harry and Ron said at the same time. " If you had it your way you'd spend your day in Flourish & Blotts." Ron said with a silly grin on his face. "Ok fine." Hermione stopped. " You two stay here and I'll go look around." "Fine." Harry and Ron said in unison. They weren't surprised to see her head off to the bookstore.  
Mean while, in the bookstore...  
  
" What's this?" Hermione wondered to herself. Taking a book off the shelve she turned the book around and gasped. Famous Criminal Wizards of the 20th century it read. She quickly turned to the index and saw one name anyone would notice, Sirius Black. She turned to the page and began to read....  
  
Sirius Black, famous for murdering 13 people with one curse is said to be one of the greatest Dark Wizards of the century. Black went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a kid and was known as a prankster. 'No one ever thought him to be one to turn to the Dark Side' an anonymous friend tells us. Black is also the only person ever to escape the evil clutches of Azkaban...  
  
And it went on & on about how Sirius was mad and the Dementor's Kiss was his fate. Hermione shuddered. 'Harry has to read this.' She thought.   
She walked out of Flourish and Blotts with 3 copies of the book, one for her, Ron, and Harry. As she neared Quality Quidditch Supplies she saw Ron and Harry coming out. "Well what do we have here? Find some good books Hermione?" " Well Ron, actually I got a book for each of us here." Hermione replied with an edge to her voice. "What's this Hermione?" Harry asked, confused about the book. It certainly wasn't one they would need this year. "Snuffles is in it." "What!" Harry exclaimed. He flipped to the page and began to read...  
He got to about the same place Hermione got to and closed the book. "Ok this is complete lies 'bout Snuffles, he has to see it!!!!" "Yah! Hopefully he won't get too mad at it though..." Ron said. " Better us showing him then him seeing it himself." Harry reminded him. "True." Hermione said as they walked back to The Leaky Cauldron so they could Floo back to the Weasley's. "I hope he's ok." Harry said. "Why wouldn't he be Harry?" Hermione asked. " Well, 1) He's on the run, 2) He's on the run, 3) I haven't heard from him in weeks, and 4) Dumbledore has him doing something for him remember?" "He's fine Harry don't worry." Ron said trying to reassure his friend. But Harry couldn't help but worry... Sirius was the only family he had (he would never count he Dursleys as family) he didn't know what he would do if.... Harry pushed the thought out of his head. Sirius would never get caught, not while Harry was around. He'd put himself in front of Sirius anyday so he was safe...  
  
Like his mother had done for him....  



End file.
